pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heidi's Quest
The twenty-third episode of Season 38. Heidi embarks on a quest to find her sister, Haley's, car. Doofenshmirtz becomes a pirate. Phineas and Ferb train tiger sharks. Episode Summary One day, Phineas and Ferb decide to do something out of the ordinary, train tiger sharks. They had to do everything in the title sequence, even the extended version. Ferb suggests devising a system for remembering everything tomorrow. Phineas will think about that. Suddenly, the boys hear a loud shriek in the distance. Phineas wonders what that could've been. It was Heidi's older sister, Haley. Her car had gone missing! Heidi's mom wondered what was wrong. Haley explains everything. Suddenly, Heidi comes outside and says she'll figure out who the car thief could've been. Haley thanks Heidi a million times. Heidi decides to find some clues. Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doof explains to Perry why he decided to become a pirate. He simply wants to steal valuables from everyone in the Tri-State Area and become increasingly wealthy. He had already found a beautiful car. Meanwhile, the boys are training 27 tiger sharks. They start out with a simple trick, jumping through a ring of fire. All 27 jump successfully. Phineas thinks they need to come up with harder tricks. With Heidi, she has stumbled upon 2 clues, a beard hair and a parrot's feather. She finally finds some dirty foot prints leading to an odd shaped building downtown. Heidi thinks it couldn't possibly be there, but she decides to investigate. Meanwhile, Perry escapes from his cannon trap. He starts to beat the crap out of Doof. He fights back, and an epic pirate duel begins. Heidi thinks she can hear racket from the top floor. Maybe the car is up there. She checks out the scene. She calls the cops on Doof. Perry tries to hold back a laugh, and Doof just groans. The cops bring Doofenshmirtz to jail and they return Heidi and the car home. Haley is so relived to have her car back. She thanks Heidi once more. Back with the boys, they think they've gone overboard with the tricks. All the sharks are doing their own thing. The backyard is filled with creme pies, fire, water, you name it. Phineas and Ferb are hoping something makes everything disappear. Suddenly, they hear their mom return home. The boys think, oh snap. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Heidi: "I'll see who stole your car," *Haley: "Really?" *Heidi: "Yes, yes I will," Ferb's Line "How about devising a system for remembering everything tomorrow?" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Background Information *Phineas breaks the fourth wall, mentioning the theme song, as well as its extended version Continuity *Phineas and Ferb train tiger sharks, and mention devising a system for remembering everything ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Allusions *'27 Dresses': 27 dresses are seen in the backyard, as a likely reference to the movie title Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38